Most configurable manufactured products are offered as several different models. Products, particularly through the view necessary to understand this invention, are a collection of features. These features correspond to choices offered to the customer. Products with several features usually have compatibility rules that govern which combinations of features can be ordered. These rules may express engineering or marketing restrictions, and these rules separate the set of all possible product configurations into those that are valid and those that are invalid. The current practice in forecasting is to produce an aggregate forecast for the total number of products and then use the first-order take rates of the several models to derive a forecast for each model.